I Am Yoh's Wife!
by Light of the shaman
Summary: We all know Anna and Yoh are gonna get married, all is well in the asakura household, until a past friend appears, what will happen? who is this friend? i suck at summarys, please read and review!
1. I Am Yoh's Wife!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king!

I am Yoh's wife.

Sayuri looked up at Yoh's house, he was here, her childhood crush.

"I don't see why im supposed to be here." Jean said, she re-tied her chocolate brown hair. Sayuri's gray eyes turned with vengance.

"I'm not doing this on my own!" Sayuri shouted. The shout was heard by a young boy with brown hair, he ajusted his orange headphones as he looked out the door.

"Oh, i thought i heard something." He continued. "Are you lost? I'm Yoh by the way." Sayuri looked at Yoh and couldn't help but stare, Jean rolled her eyes and stamped on her foot as if to say, stop-drooling-you-third-class-half-wit!

"Ow! I mean hiya, are you Asakura Yoh?" Sayuri asked hopefully.

"He just said that, don't you listen" Jean remarked. Yoh looked at Jean raised an eye brow, then looked at Sayuri, he then recognaised her...

"Sayuri! Wow!" he laughed "It's been to long! How've you been! Oh never mind, lemme introduce to my friends! come on!" Yoh exitedly grabbed her hand and dragged her in the house, Jean looked as if to say this-is-a-pain-in-the-bum. Jean just kinda...followed. She entered what seemed a mad house, A blue haired boy who she later found out to be called Horo Horo pointing at a purple haired boys pointy bit on his hair, he was named Ren.

"I just wanna know, how you get your hair like that!" Horo Horo laughed. "I want my hair like that!" Ren looked as if he was about to burst, no really, like, bitch slap him or something. Jean sensed this and instantly sat in between them.

"Hello im Jean." She said happly. "I'm a friend of-hey what are you looking at?" She noticed Horo Horo looking at her, kinda...wierd. "I said, why are you staring at me like that? Don't make me kick the answer out of you."

Meanwhile...

"Sayuri, you might not remember Anna, shes my-" Yoh began.

"I am Yoh's wife." Anna finished for him. The look in Sayuri's eyes was a look to kill. No really. Like, like when you have no toilet roll after you've had a number two you curse yourself for being so stupid, this is what it was like. (I did not know this from experince, i know your laughing Cass) Sayuri calmed herself and smiled sweetly, she bowed to Anna.

"Pleased to meet you Anna." Sayuri's exact thoughts where, 'I'd see you in hell bitch!'

Back to Jean...

"You idiot." Ren finally broke the scilence. "You shouldn't stare at a woman like that, regradless of how pretty they may be." Jean spun around and looked at Ren.

"You think im pretty Ren?" She asked. Ren blushed but choked it away.

"Of course." He answered finally. Ren noticed this was getting on Horo Horo's nerves.

"Awwww that is really sweet, i think your cute." Jean smiled. Horo Horo was about to burst.

"I think im a much better fit than ice man over there." Ren nodded his head to Horo Horo. Jean looked at him and laughed.

"Careful you might melt icie!" She smiled, Ren gave a smile too. Lets just say, Horo Horo wasn't laughing.

To Sayuri...

Yoh knew Sayuri had a crush on him. Yoh knew Sayuri was jelous, but Yoh would have ever known what Sayuri was about to do.

"So, your Yoh's what?" Sayuri asked.

"I am Yoh's wi-" With that Sayuri smacked Anna, i mean punched, properly. Anna hit the ground dazed, it took a few minutes to make Sayuri realise what she just did.

"I just," She mumbled. "I didn't mean-" She looked at Yoh, who was quite shocked with the nice, innocent Sayuri who just blasted his wife into next week. "I'm sorry!" She ran out the house with Jean following quickly.

Two minutes earlier.

Horo Horo did not like the way Ren just stole a girl away from him, Horo Horo did not like Ren, and Horo Horo did not like the name Icie!

"What are you gonna do Ren?" Horo Horo asked. "What can a pansey rich prissy boy do?"

Jean laughed which sent Ren of the hook.

"I'll show you what i can do!" Ren shouted. His eyes filled with flames as he was about to decapitate poor Horo Horo when...

SMACK.

No Ren didn't jit him, it was that Sayuri girl. She hit Anna. With this Jean shot up and left.

Present time...

Yoh followed Sayuri out the house she turned to him and bowed deeplt apologising over and over.

"Sayuri, calm down" Yoh said softly. "Its alright. I'll say Anna tripped over, but i didn't know you could lash out like that."

"I'm sorry Yoh, it's just, when i was little, you gave me my first kiss, and i thought-" She blushed a bit not even looking at Yoh.

"Hey, where great friends, its alright, i'll always be there for you." Yoh smiled.

Jean kicked the side of the house, Yoh snapped up as he saw Jeans foot through his wall.

"Don't break my house." Yoh stated.

"There was a weed." Jean answered. "I don't like weeds."

"Yoh?" Sayuri piped up. "Your in the tournement right?" Yoh nodded. "Then when i become Shaman queen, i'll have the power over you and i'll make you Shaman king! Got it?" she shouted.

"Yeah!" He laughed.

With that the two left leavin Yoh happy to meet his friend, Horo Horo and Ren fighting over what they'll never get, and Anna passed out on the floor.

The end.

Sayuri: Hiya guys! This is an extra bit, aren't you lucky!

Jean: I bet they are. (Sarcasim)

Sayuri: Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! We live off reviews!

Jean: -holds up sign saying will write for reviews-

Hao: Sayuri! I have found you!

Jean: This guy agian?

Sayuri: Go away Hao i don't like you.

Hao: You took the test, the perfect guy for you and you got...Me! ha ha ha! I get what i want so be my girlfriend!

Sayuri: No.

Hao: No?

Sayuri: I like Yoh you idiot.

Jean: Can we end the story now?

Hao: Only if Sayuri agrees to go out with me!

Jean: Hao. I'll say this nicley. Fuck. Off.

Hao: You cannot say that to me! I am Hao! Bow to me!

Sayuri: The end.

Hao: I'll say when this story ends and it ends when Sayuri goes out with me!

AN: Hao, the readers are bored now. Shut up.

Hao: Your time will come author.

An: Thanks for reading dont forget to drop a review please! Thats it the end. And no, Sayuri does not go out with Hao, unless people vote for him too. What you think? SayurixHao?

Hao: Yes! Yes!

AN: Then leave it in a review and when i get enough, i'll tell you if they do and how the date goes, if not then i'll show you mean Jean. 'Kay buh-bye!


	2. Chance

AN: Oh Sayuri your gonna love me...

Sayuri: Why?

AN: Well...The readers have spoken...

Sayuri: And...

AN: One reader won me over on the decision..

Sayuri: And...

acho0bl3ssU: i think Sayuri should give hao a chance!

Sayuri: I don't!

AN: Hey! i'm the author and what i type, goes! Oh this isn't gonna be funnier than the last chapter...

Chance

"So i'm gonna be away for a while...Just for a day! Alright?" Jean asked in Tokyo's busy street.

"Sure. I'm a big girl now." Sayuri smiled. Jean didn't look convinced. "I'm not gonna kill anyone. Go on, go see your sick grandma. She needs you right now."

"...Alright. I'll be back in a day." Jean finally agreed.

"Listen, i've got your cell number. Stay with her until she improves. If theres any problems i know where you are." Sayuri convinced.

"You better use that cell!" Jean shouted as she climbed into a bus. Sayuri watched the bus until it was no longer seeable.

"Alright Jean. Your grandma needs you more than i do. Besides i've got Yoh back here. I'll be fine." Sayuri thought out aloud. "Yeah i'll be fine!" Sayuri noticed she was talking to herself in public...Agian. People stared at her wierdly. She quickly pulled out her cell. "So don't worry dad i'll be just fine!" People just smiled thinking she was talking on the phone. But then the phone did a loud beep and a tune showing a message has come through. "Oh...Of all the times..." The crowd laughed at Sayuri's misfourtune, Sayuri ignoring the crowd read the message. It was from Jean.

Heres something i heard...I forgot to tell you before i left. Its a song.

Your giving me to many things lately.

Your all i need, oh no

You smiled at me.

The first line and the last are you. Look after yourself.

Jean. X

A tear made its way down Sayuri's cheek which she quickly rubbed off. "Are you trying to make me cry?" She shouted. "Dammit!"

"Whats wrong?" A voice came. Sayuri spun around to see a boy with long chocolate brown hair...The wierdist trousers she'd ever seen and a poncho...He looked like Yoh but Sayuri knew he wasn't.

"Uh...I-It's my friend...I've got to go." Sayuri tried to hurry past him but he grabbed her wrist. 'oh...crap...' She thought.

"Your name? Mine is Hao." He introduced.

"Uh...S-Sayuri..." She stammered. "Can i go now?"

"No." He replied bluntly. Sayuri, out of reaction, that wierd welling up reaction like the one where she punched Anna, Threw her cell phone at Hao which hit him square on the head. He stummbled as Sayuri ran free of his grip and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Hao rubbed his head and shook it off. "Hey! That hurt!"

----------------------------------

Sayuri flicked her glass. It was already night time, and she was in a shaman only party. She had lost her cell and god knows what that jerk wanted. "But...He was kinda cute..." Sayuri hit herself. "What am i saying!" agian a few shamans walked past whispering something like; 'she's talking to herself! How wierd!' Sayuri sighed. "I should really stop doing that." She said out aloud. "By the time you figure that out, it won't matter anymore."

"Hey i know you." A familer voice came. Sayuri looked up, it was Hao.

"Oh...h-hello." Whilst Sayuri greeted him he sat opposite her. This wan't good. "Um...You shoe lace is untied."

"Oh? Thanks." Hao bent down going to tie an already tied shoe lace as Sayuri shot up and ran out of the party. She came to a fork in the street.

"Left" She tilted her head into one direction. "Or right..." Then the other. "Left...Right...Left...Right...Left...Right..Wait...Im wasting time here!"

"Sayuri! Stop!" She didn't even look to know it was Hao. "Give me a chance!" Sayuri turned around.

"I'm only giving you a chance because i can't decide wiether to go left or right." Sayuri said. Hao smiled. But it wasn't a smile to say 'yes! Get in there!' it was more of a 'i've finally found you'

"You smiled at me..."

---------------------------------

AN: The dates in the next chapter. I've just introduced Hao and Sayuri

Sayuri: Great...

AN: Oh come on! Its not all bad!

Sayuri:...

Hao: Yeah..She digs me.

Sayuri: Shut up!

AN: Onto the next chapter...


	3. Why do you bother with me?

acho0bl3ssU: lolz i'm sorry sayuri! but this was a cute chapter! oh snap! my name is mentioned on the page! does a happy dance

hao: uh... she was the one who voted for me?

acho0bl3ssU: OMG it's hao!

hao: i'm gonna go now... runs

acho0bl3ssU: no... wait runs after him

Sayuri: Ha! Now you know how i feel Hao!

AN: Hmmm. thankyou acho0bl3ssU you just gave me an idea! if you want to ask a question to any of the characters mentioned in my story, i'll have them answer it. Thanks agian for all your reviews i love them! Keep them coming! Alrighty onto the date!

Sayuri: Yey.

Why do you bother me?

Hao led her to the nearest ramen shop and ordered two plates of ramen. "There." Hao smiled. "Now, that text on your phone was sweet. Was that from your friend?"

"YOU READ MY TEXT MESSAGE!" Sayuri couldn't help but shout.

"Well. You did throw the phone at me." Hao replied calmly.

"Thats an invasion of someones privcy!" Sayuri said through gritted teeth, trying to calm herself down. That left hook had come along a bit...

"I don't recall throwing phones at people is proper." Hao answered back.

"Why? Why do you even bother with me? What is it you want?" Sayuri finally asked.

"Do you believe in fate Sayuri?" He cryptically asked.

"Eh?" Sayuri said confused.

"Do you believe in fate?" Hao repeated.

"Well...I guess so. I mean it's something to blame."

"So blame it for me bothering you."

"What the hell does that have to do with fate!"

"Ah, the ramen is here." (Just so you know, ramen is popular in japan and is alot like noodles) Two steaming plates of ramen where put infront of them both. Hao snapped his chopsticks and began to eat as Sayuri did. "Oh don't be so cold Sayuri."

"I want to know why does us meeting like this have anything to do with fate?" Sayuri gulped.

"Well...I've recently been looking for a shaman queen. And i believe i've found one." He smiled.

"Really? Who?" Sayuri looked around. But Hao stared straight at her. "Whoa-no! You think...Me?"

"Yes, i believe you'd be most suiting. Your pretty, strong and loyal." Hao explained.

"But you hardly even know me! I don't even know you!"

"Sayuri. Age: 13, blood type: 0, Favorite colour: Grey, Spirit: Saya. Saya, Age:24 at time of death, Occupation: Demon hunter, Death: becoming half demon and died fighting demons, Attachment: To protect the world of humans. Well thats you isn't it, and your spirit." All Sayuri could do was drop her chop stick.he was right! "Now for me. Hao. Age: 1013, Spirit: Fire genie, Favorite colour: Red. And thats all you really need to know."

"How did you know...? 1013? Is that ramen going to your head?" Sayuri felt his forehead. "No sign of a fever..."

"Yes. I seem to be reincarnated every 500 years to fight in the shaman tournement." Hao said happly. "And i have a good feeling this year."

"My...Spirit thats alot to take in Hao!" Sayuri muttered. "It's not everyday i meet a guy over 1000 years old!"

"It's alright if your startled. Its best to get this out the way so it won't bother us in the future." Hao said whilst finshing off his ramen.

"I-I haven't agreed to become your shaman queen yet...I already had someone in mind to be my shaman king." Sayuri blurted out.

"Oh? Who is this then?" Hao asked.

"Oh...Umm, an old childhood friend...Asakura Yoh." She timidly answered.

"Do you believe i look like him?" Hao questioned further.

"W-well yes...I-I mean you do look like eachother, b-but-"

"His my twin brother you know." Hao intertupted. Sayuris jaw dropped. "I'm also his ancestor which is really wierd."

"I-I dont believe this!" Sayuri stammered.

"Well its true. But he doesn't show an interest to you like i do." Sayuri felt annoyed. It was all coming in so fast, so much about yoh she didn't know about. She was annoyed, like when a baby gets it's candy stolen...Well...You get the picture...it ain't pretty.

"Sayuri?" She could've swore she heard Yoh's voice. As she looked up to Hao he was looking behind him. Sayuri leaned out and saw...Yoh? "Hao." Yoh sneered. "What are you doing with Sayuri?"

"Well my good brother. We where just discussing you, me and marrige." Hao answered. Yoh looked at Sayuri who gave a quiet nervous laugh.

"Marrige?" Yoh repeated Hao's last word.

"Why yes dear brother. I asked her to be my shaman queen"

"I haven't agreed to anything yet." Sayuri said straight after Hao.

"Hence the yet dear brother." Hao smirked.

"Say no Sayuri." Yoh ordered.

"Why? So she can be alone agian? Yoh never even looked at her Yoh. Well did you?"

"I...Uh.."

AN: OMG! YOH WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Hao: You typed it moron.

AN: Shush you. Well...Do you think Yoh should say yes or no? Leave it in your reviews if you would...And remember the questions too! Oh and what should Sayuri choose...To be Hao's shaman queen or to trust Yoh? Please vote! Seeya in the next chapter!


	4. Shoe Lace

AN: Sorry this is late guys! I've been away doing school exams...Damn them...But now its the summer hols wooooo! Anyway the decided review is...Wait...Just read the chapter

Shoe lace

"Well Yoh, We're waiting..." Hao smirked. He loved playing games with people. Expecially this one. He purposely moved his hand across the table and held Sayuris hand.

"Ah!" Sayuri jumped as she quickly retreated her hand. "Bloody hell, i thought it was a fly or something! Jeez don't scare me like that!" Hao gave a slight laugh and agian looked up at Yoh. Yoh was struggling for an answer and Sayuri had the most cunning, most devious plan to throw Hao off balance to turn the tables. All she had to say was 5 words, 5 words could end it all. She plucked up the courage and looked at Hao confidently.

"Your shoe lace is untied." She smiled. Yoh, in the background, literally fell over. Hao in a true anime fashion showed a sweat drop but quickly shrugged it off and leaned over the table.

"No, Your shoe lace is untied." Hao remarked. He couldn't wait to see her face to know that he knew his shoe lace wasn't really untied.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in suprise. "Thanks!" Sayuri foolishly bent down to tie her shoe lace. yoh who had just picked himself up fell over agian. "Heeeey, no it isnt!" Sayuri looked at Hao then she began to laugh. "My GOD! i didn't see that one coming!" Hao looked at her in a bewildered look but then quickly turned to Yoh who was dusting himself of from his double trip to the floor.

"Well Yoh theres still the question." Hao asked deviously.

"What question?" Both Yoh and sayuri asked. Hao looked at the much alike duo in confusion.

"How could you forget?" Hao asked.

"Is this a shoe lace thing?" Sayuri questioned.

"NO!" Hao breathed in to calm himself down. "Did you even look at Sayuri in the way she deserves?" Yoh pulled a confused face, then 'oh i remember!' face.

"Sayuri..." Yoh paused looking at her. "You've always been a great friend. And i've always loved you for that. But Anna, i love Anna too." He confessed. hao gave a hearty laugh.

"Yoh..." Sayuri whispered.

"Well Sayuri? Who is it going to be? Me or him?" Hao said happly. Sayuri looked at hao then to yoh.

"Sorry Hao." She sighed as she got up. "But i choose to trust Yoh." As soon as sayuri finished her sentance, Hao immedently shot up.

"YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!" He exclaimed.

"Your shoe lace is untied." Sayuri replied in the most boring voice ever.

"DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT TO ME!" Hao continued to shout. Sayuri turned to Yoh as he lead her out of the ramen shop. Hao went to run after them but he fell over his...Shoe lace?

"How...?" Hao thought out aloud. Then it hit him.

Flashback...

_"Your shoe lace is untied." She smiled. Yoh, in the background, literally fell over. Hao in a true anime fashion showed a sweat drop but quickly shrugged it off and leaned over the table._

_"No, Your shoe lace is untied." Hao remarked. He couldn't wait to see her face to know that he knew his shoe lace wasn't really untied._

_"Oh!" She exclaimed in suprise. "Thanks!" Sayuri bent down and then untied Hao's shoe lace. Her cunning plan was going well. _

End of flashback.

"Sayuri...You clever girl." he picked himself up slowly. "Your not as dense as i thought."

Yoh lead Sayuri down the street and smiled. "Im glad you trusted me Sayuri." Sayuri looked at him and smiled back.

"Well Yoh, this is goodbye for now."

"What?"

"I've got things to do. Y'know, shaman stuff. So i'll see you Diobe Village."

"Ok...Are you sure you have to leave now?"

"Yes. Besides i gotta go find jean. I'll see you around." With that sayuri ran out of sight. Yoh stared for a moment before muttering to himself.

"If only Anna didn't get here first."

Sayuri stopped at the central Tokyo park and kicked rocks into the pond.

'I was to wrapped up in my crush that i forgot we where friends...' She thought. 'Tonite was crazy. But im glad. Even if i am alone, that i've always got Yoh. No...Im never alone.'

It would have been a great ending if she hadn't slipped and fell into the pond.

THE END.

acho0bl3ssU: sorry hao! don't burn me!

hao: whose side are you on?

acho0bl3ssU: uh... i was on your side until i remembered yoh...

hao: i am going to burn you alive!

acho0bl3ssU: ah

AN: Dont burn my readers Hao! If you want Sayuri that badly write a fanfiction on it!

Hao: NO! You should have put us together!

Sayuri: Put a sock in it lover boy.

Hao: WHAT WAS THAT!

AN: Ha ha ha, well thats it for now...

Hao: AT LEAST I DIDN'T FALL INTO A POND!

Sayuri: AT LEAST I DIDN'T TRIP OVER MY OWN SHOE LACE!

AN: If any questions are wanted or if you want answers from myself or the characters, just post them in a review and i'll try my best to answer them or get the guys to do it...If they will ever stop fighting. But thats it for the story. I MAY write a sequel but im not to sure. If so i'll do it after i've finished the 'Ever Time We Touch' story well thats it, hope you enjoyed it!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
